valkyrieprofilefandomcom-20200223-history
Ancel
Wylfred's oldest friend joins him out of concern for his well-being, while harboring hopes that he might somehow dissuade Wylfred from the fruitless path of revenge against the Battle Maiden. Another childhood friend of Ancel's, Tilte, also draws his attention of late. Personality Ancel is an energetic and optimistic soldier that likes his life of killing beasts and making money. He wants to get his friend, Wylfred, to abandon the idea of taking vengeance on the Battle Maiden. Background Ancel is Wylfred's best friend who follow Wylfred to Auwellyn Keep for seek out, a mercenary work, in the hopes that the payoff will distract his old friend from his quest of revenge aganist the Valkyrie. Alongside Heugoe and Gwendal, Wylfred and Ancel have their first battle against a horde of monsters. Afterward, Wylfred is nearly killed by a monster. Ancel slays the monster, begs for Wylfred to return alive and Wylfred returns shortly after. Ancel believes it was his begging that allowed Wylfred to live... After another battle, two dominant demons attack Wylfred and Ancel. Wylfred uses the power of the plume to win the battle, but in exchange for power, Ancel's life is taken. Although it was Wylfred's fault, Ancel believes that he was paying back a debt for returning life to Wylfred. A white feather lands on his body shortly after Wylfred flees the scene in horror. During the game, when Wylfred visit Tourque to see his sick mother, Tilte asks him where Ancel is. Wylfred, unable to tell her the truth, continuously lies about Ancel's death, saying that he is somewhere else and is occupied. Ancel temporarily rejoins Wylfred in the climax of the A-ending. He appears as an Einherjar, saying that Lenneth had allowed him to fight beside his old friend for the last time. Together, Wylfred, Ancel and all the other characters defeat Garm. Dying, Ailyth merely laughs and says that they will meet again. Wylfred then apologizes to Ancel for killing him and is forgiven. Ancel tells him to live a wonderful life and, before he leaves, gives Wylfred a message from Thyodor saying to "fix the music box for me." Wylfred returns home, finally admitting to Tilte that Ancel is dead and that now is one of Lenneth's Einherjar. Battle Like all members of the Warrior class, Ancel has a movement range of 3 panels and an attack range of 1 panel (including diagonal panels). Warriors use two-handed swords as their weapon and have access to heavy equipment (Helmets, Armor, Gauntlets, and Greaves). Ancel is a powerhouse with high damage output and high number of hits. Unfortunately, he is only available for a short time. Phiona is Ancel's best substitute, because her attacks have a similar nature to that of Ancel's, yet deal much more damage. However, in the Soul Crush department, Ancel easily outclasses her because of her lackluster Crimson Grace. In the Seraphic Gate, Ancel is outclassed by Arngrim who has the same Soul Crush and attack list, but higher statistics. Like Phiona, he can perform all tasks assigned to him quite proficiently. Attacks *'Overhead Crush' - Skull-pounding blow from above. :アームドブレイク/Armed Break :Hits: 2 :Attack Gauge Boost: 9x2hit *'Steel Streak' - Full horizontal flash of the blade. :アイアンバッシュ/Iron Bash :Hits: 3 :Attack Gauge Boost: 6x3hit *'Spine Tingle' - Backbone-breaking forward lunge. Knocks enemy back. :カーレントスパイン/Current Spine :Hits: 6 :Attack Gauge Boost: 6x3hit Soul Crush "Time to meet your maker! Finishing Strike! Sonic Burst!" *'Sonic Burst' - Drives the blade inward with staggering force, leaving resounding pain in its wake. :ソニック・バースト/Sonic Burst :Hits: 20 :Attack Gauge Boost: 3x20hit Sacrifice *'Vali's Awakening' - Doubles all traits and draws enemy atacks. :ヴァリの目覚め/Vali no Mezame :AP: 80 :Rounds Effective: 2 :Range: Self Recruitment Ancel joins temporarily in the Prologue and then temporarily in the second part of the final battle in the A-route of Chapter 6. Ancel is available at the start of the Seraphic Gate. Trivia *Truthade Profile: :Wide-eyed lad who sealed his own fate the moment he told Tilte "There's something I want to ask you when I return," which ranks alongside "wistfully gazing family pictures" and "expressing eagerness about future plans" in terms of telltale signs that a character is not going to live past the first battle. Take note. *Heugoe sees traits of his deceased son in Ancel. *If the player manages to defeat the powerful Ghouls without activating the Destiny Plume (possible by skipping Wylfred's turn and only counter attacking), the story will proceed normally as though Wylfred sacrificed Ancel to the Plume. *Ancel's death from the Destiny Plume does not count toward the ending. *While all Plume Skills can be learned and carried over from New Game+, Wylfred will always gain access to Vali's Awakening. *Arngrim's appearance in Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume is a head and pallet swap duplicate of Ancel with renamed attacks and Soul Crush. *If player successfully defeat Realmstalker Ancel, it will drop Chain of the Offering, which reflecting his death as a sacrifice when Wylfred invoke the Destiny Plume for the first time. Gallery Image:Valkyrie profile covenant of the plume art Ancel.jpg|Ancel artwork Image:Valkyrie profile covenant of the plume wall 8.jpg| Ancel wallpaper Category:Covenant of the Plume Category:Character Category:Male Category:Warrior Category:Einherjar